Caught Off Guard
by TotallyAlike
Summary: Ginta and Hakkaku find a girl in a pool of blood, while Kouga's away. Once she awakens her past is grugingly revealed. When two of her pack mates show up and have a secret of their own what's next?
1. Strange scents

Caught Off Guard 

Disclaimer- I own something! :: lawyers appear:: But it's not Inuyasha! :: Lawyers disappear:: Yeah, now on with the story!

This is a story written by Lupe without the help of Carmen. I hope you all like my story. Please review. There will be a voting in ch.3 so please vote!

Italics are thoughts and the boxes are a change of scene. Ok? Ok.

It was a calm day in the lands of the eastern wolf pack, a bit chilly but it seemed fine. That was before they met her and learned that she would change everyone's lives forever. But would it be for better or worse?

Kouga ran up the side of the waterfall. The mist sprayed him in the face even more as he reached the top. Usually Ginta and Hakkaku would come running with those stupid grins plastered to there faces. But not today they weren't at their posts. If a demon were to approach they would be the first to warn the tribe so they could prepare to fight. But with them gone they might as well just give their land to another demon. _Where are Ginta and Hakkaku? It's their shift. They should be here. _Just then a strange scent met with Kouga's sensitive nose. It reeked of blood and death was ever so slowly creeping over it. _What ever this scent is it's been injured. Ginta and Hakkaku have probably gone to find out what happened. _Something strange was indeed going on, the birds weren't chirping, it was unusually chilly for the middle of the warm months (summer) and now two of his pack members were missing. _I guess I should at least check it out._ Kouga started of in the direction of the scent. _It's more than likely they went to find out where this scent is coming from._

With Ginta and Hakkaku

"Where's it coming from?" Ginta asked sniffing the air gingerly.

"If I knew I would tell you." Hakkaku snapped turning in a circle nose high in the air. "It seemed to be East of the caves but now it seems to be all around us."

"Let's go east and then work our way back towards the caves then." Ginta said looking for tracks in the dirt. "What ever it is it's pretty smart."

"Why do you say that?" Hakkaku asked bending down to face his comrade.

"Well look at these tracks. They cross over each other meaning it ran in a circle to confuse whatever was after it." Ginta began. "And the scent seems to come from every direction at once so I'm guessing it's done this more than once before."

"I can see and smell that! Maybe we should get Kouga. He might be able to find out what it is." Hakkaku said processing the information he had just heard.

"No way! Kouga is way to busy to deal with something like this!" Ginta said before running toward the eastern side of the tribe's lands.

"Huh, uh wait for me!" Hakkaku said before chasing after his comrade. As by some speak of the devil moment a small tornado was headed toward them. Kouga skidded to a stop his hair flying onto his right shoulder as he did so.

"Where were you two? It's your shift, think of the consequences of your actions. Something could have attacked the pack!" Kouga shouted his eyes bulging with fury. The veins in his neck pounded against his skin with ever word.

"We were tracking the source of this scent." Hakkaku said his head hung in shame.

"It's quite strange Kouga. I can tell it's blood but I can't tell where it's coming from exactly." Ginta murmured once again sniffing in between words.

"Well the freshest scent comes just north of this spot so let's go that way." Kouga said gesturing to a narrow path through the trees. "As for your punishment for leaving your post, you two will be working the night shift and your regular post for the next week." Kouga said turning to the two. Hakkaku and Ginta looked at each other and nodded warily before heading toward the path Kouga had pointed out.

The trio walked for a little over an hour before they found three sets of tracks in the dried mud. Kouga bent down and sniffed the prints. "Well, smells like this is the border to our territory. One set of track continues into our lands while the other two seemed to have paced around at the border a bit before turning back into the forest." Kouga said while following the tracks with his eyes. "One things for sure I don't recognize these scents." He turned to the two munching demons behind him.

"Well, then let's follow the one that goes into our land." Ginta said taking a rather large bite of rabbit.

"Might as well." Hakkaku said before getting off the log he and Ginta were sitting on.

"Come on you two can eat while you follow the scent, it's near anyway." Kouga said grabbing his rabbit and starting off. "I'm going back to the caves, tell me what you find!" Kouga said before taking off kicking up dirt like crazy.

"We'd better get going." Ginta said swallowing a large chunk of meat. He bent over sniffed the tracks and started off.

"Fine." Hakkaku muttered tearing off the last bite of meat from the rabbit carcass and chasing after his comrade.

Ginta pushed a branch out of his face. The tracks had led the straight to a small clearing. The river that connected to the end of the waterfall where the wolf den was located ran right through this clearing. The trees were in full bloom not a leaf out of place. The grass was bright green and the flowers were blooming all around. But unfortunately it wasn't the beauty of the clearing that brought Ginta and Hakkaku there. It was dead quiet not even a bird dared chirp. All Ginta and Hakkaku could do was stare in shock for in the middle of the clearing was a girl drenched in a pool of her own blood.

Lupe- There ya go like it? Review!

Mika- Where's Carmen?

Lupe- What are you doing here?

Mika- I donno!

Tink- Where's the tato chips?

Lupe- I got my own computer so I could put it in my room and keep you guys out! Plus I have no tato chips.

Tink- O.O No tatos?! ::screams::

Carmen- ::door opens:: What's everyone doing?

Lupe- Arrg, everyone out except Carmen!

Carmen- Why except me?

Lupe- Cause I'm writing a story without your help and I want you to read it.

Carmen- Ok....You should consider a lock.

Lupe- By everyone. R&R


	2. Remembering Her

Caught Off Guard 

**Ch. 2**

**Remembering Her**

**Disclaimer-** I don't Own Inuyasha but I'm saving up!

Ginta and Hakkaku could only stare at the girl before them. She was wearing a black uniform much like Sango's slayer outfit except it was made of fire rat fur like Inuyasha's. She was lying on her stomach with her head on her right arm. Her raven lock covered her pain-contorted face. She had three deep bloody cuts on her back and a fairly large pool of blood surrounded her. There were so many scrapes and smaller cuts it would be futile to even try to count them. Where you could see her skin she was pale and bruised in other places. Ginta and Hakkaku raced over to where the girl lay.

"This looks bad." Hakkaku said.

"Smells worse." Ginta added bending down to where he could see the girl's face. "She's a wolf demon! I don't know if even Kouga could survive something like this."

"We need to get her to our healer!" Hakkaku said going to the girl's other side. "Grab an arm we'll have to carry her." He added rolling the girl to her other side causing her to groan in discomfort. Across her stomach was another large cut it was bleeding constantly Hakkaku and Ginta looked at the cut while disgust lined their faces as they lifted her off the red soaked ground. Her face instantly became contorted in pain and her eyes rolled beneath her eyelids as they ran toward the wolf den.

As soon as the great waterfall was in sight they began calling to the entrance guard for help. "Kelum! Help! We need Likio! Now fetch her!" Ginta cried. (OK for all you slow people Kelum is the guard and my own character.) Kelum stared at the group trying to analyze what he saw, Ginta and Hakkaku carrying a female wolf demon soaked in blood toward the den leaving a trail of blood behind them. _That's impossible! All of our females went with Ayame's pack! Well except Likio. But she was forced to stay the birds of paradise injured far to many for her to leave. _Kelum's mind was going so fast that he was frozen to the spot.

_Fool what's he waiting for? _Ginta thought still running toward the waterfall. He was just about to call out again when he heard Hakkaku doing it for him.

"Kelum, you better get moving really quickly or I'm going to come up there and kill you. Not only for how stupid you look right now but the girls going to die if you don't get Likio!" Hakkaku screech sending Kelum flying toward the cave entrance. _At least he got his head out of the clouds_. Ginta thought running all the faster at Hakkaku's words.

"Likio! Likio, we have Ginta and Hakkaku outside the den carrying an injured female!" Kelum yelled sending an echo through out the cave. A few of the nearby demons looked up and began whispering while some ran to the entrance to see the girl. Kelum turned to a small hidden hole in the back of the caves. It was large enough for two people to go through side by side and tall enough someone Kouga's height could go through just barely having to duck their heads.

Likio was getting on in the years even for a demon. Her once chocolate brown hair was becoming slightly gray and her eyes were beginning to lose the fire of her youth. She was standing over a young wolf demon that appeared roughly fourteen in human years. He was lying on his left side with his armor removed exposing a fairly toned chest. On his side was a white scar that went for a good two inches down his side. Luckily his only souvenir from his first hunt.

Likio's head darted up to look Kelum over. "A female?" she asked standing up.

"Yes we must hurry she's bleeding badly!" Kelum said turning around.

"Wait just one second, Kelum!" Likio approached the red-haired demon slowly looking him up and down as if she'd find her answers that way. "All of our females went with Ayame's pack where'd they find this one?"

"I have no idea, heal now ask questions later!" Kelum added turning around only for his wrist to be caught by Likio.

"One more thing. Is Kouga aware of the situation?"

"I don't know I'll go tell him if you go heal the girl!"

"Fine I'm on my way" Likio said grabbing a herb off the nearest shelf and running out of the her den. Kelum looked down at the rather confused boy gesturing for him to get dressed.

"You may go now." Kelum said before darting off toward Kouga's private den.

With Ginta and Hakkaku

Likio raced through the waterfall towards the group. The cool water soaked her through as she caught her first sight of the three demons. They were trying to stop the bleeding but were failing miserably. "Out of my way. Out of my way!" Likio yelled pushing Ginta away from the girl. Hakkaku was holding his ankle and his face was scrunched up with pain. "Why didn't you bring to my den, Ginta?"

"Hakkaku hurt his ankle and....." Ginta glanced at his injured comrade who was now on his feet.

"I'm fine, Ginta I just needed to pop it back into place." Hakkaku said turning his foot around in gentle circles. Likio turned her attention to the girl, sweat beads rolled down her face as her eyes continued to roll beneath her eyelids.

"Oh, my!" Likio placed a hand over her mouth then removed it. "I've never seen such wounds, never. Bring her to my den I must prepare." Likio said before darting off even faster than she came.

-With Kelum-

Kelum raced through the many demons in the cave as he approached Kouga's private den. There was another hole on the other side of the den. The tunnel was almost L-shaped With a large circular hole at the end- Kouga's den. Kelum began to call out for Kouga as he ran down the long part of the tunnel. "Kouga! Ginta and Hakkaku have returned and they brought an injured female!"

"What!?" Kouga shouted getting up from the pallet of luxurious furs. "Where are they now?"

"I just saw Likio going back towards her den so I assume their carrying the girl to her den for healing."

"Alright I'll go check it out." Kouga announced running at a normal speed towards Likio's den with Kelum right on his heels. Kouga stopped for a moment and turned to Kelum. "Kelum, there is no doubt a crowd of demons talking about this girl. Don't let them near Likio's den and if you see Ginta and Hakkaku tell them they still have guard duty tonight." Kouga said making sure Kelum understood his meaning before turning and starting back off towards Likio's den.

Kelum turned towards the cave entrance and indeed there was a large crowd walking towards Likio's in hopes to get a look at the strange girl. _Great, well here goes._ Kelum thought as he headed toward the crowd.

Kouga slowed down as he reached the entrance to Likio's rather large den. He walked through the tunnel ducking his head down so as not to hit his head on the low ceiling. Likio was kneeling down beside a girl with waist length raven hair. She was covered in bandages and very pale were you could see it and in many places was bruised. Her face was contorted in pain ( I use that way too much! ) and she groaned in pain as Likio finished bandaging her arms.

"What happened to her?" Kouga asked looking at Ginta and Hakkaku who were sitting against a wall.

"We don't know she's hasn't woken yet but we found her in a pool of her own blood in the far northern clearing." Ginta began.

"The one near the river?"

"Yes that's the one." Hakkaku continued, "Well anyway she was soaked in her own blood so we brought her straight here for healing and we assumed you would want to know why she's in our territory."

"Very well, you may go do your shift now." Kouga said not taking his eyes off the girl. _Where's your pack? Are you a traitor? What happened?_ A hundred questions raced through Kouga's mind and it probably would have continued if Likio hadn't interrupted hie train of thought.

"She is terribly wounded and has an immense fever. Fetch me some cool water and a fresh set of furs for her to wear." Likio sounded worried. "I..I don't know if she'll pull through." Likio's words were brimmed with sorrow and loss.

"Alright, I'll fetch the water. In the mean time you try to calm her fever." Kouga said before once more rushing out of Likio's den. Likio merle nodded before returning to her work.

_I remember now I have seen her before! When me ,Hakkaku and Ginta went hunting a little more than a year ago. _

**---FlashBack----**

It was just days ago the Birds of Paradise ragged war against the demon wolf clan. Then were defeated by Inuyasha. Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku were following a group of rabbits for dinner. Three darted off into an open field and were followed by an eager Ginta and Hakkaku while Kouga followed the two rabbits that darted into the trees. Kouga easily caught up and killed them. He grabbed a rabbit in each hand and turned around to head back to Ginta and Hakkaku. But when he turned around in front of him was a pack of wolf demons. It was a small pack of an estimated twenty to twenty-five. In the front stood a female demon.

She had raven black hair that fell to her shoulders. She wore a wristband on her arm along with a fur skirt. It was white with an under layer of red. Her tail hung gracefully behind her matching her skirt to perfection. Her eyes were the kind you'd have to see to believe they were a beautiful shade of brown, they were almost red. But they shown with something strange. Kouga could only think of one thing that would even describe what he saw, distrust. A few of the male demons in the pack began to advance but she gave a sharp growl that sent shivers down Kouga's spine. Her eyes looked him over carefully, like she was boring straight into his soul. She motioned to her right using only her head and her pack darted off. She stood staring at him for another second before following after her pack.

**----End Flashback----**

_That's who she is she's the leader of that pack! But where's her pack? _Kouga filled the bucket with water from the waterfall and rushed back to Likio's den. When he ran through the tunnel Likio was awaiting his return. The girl was completely covered in bandages and her hair was stained with blood as well.

"Finally now leave me. I will call for you if there is a change." Likio said dipping a cloth in the cool water.

"I've seen her before you know." Kouga began. "It's been nearly a year now, she's the leader of a small pack. Likio raised her head in interest.

"Yes, I could tell she was an important member in her pack by the way she was dressed. But only one question remains where is her pack? Surely they would be searching for her." Likio looked at the girl then back at Kouga. "When she awakens we should get all of our answers." Kouga looked at the girl carefully. She didn't look like the girl he'd seen that day. Her hands were clenched in tight fists her claws dug into her hands until steady streams of blood were flowing from four deep cuts in each hand. "If her current wounds don't kill her she just might kill herself from pain." Likio said wrapping the girl's hands with fresh bandages.

Kouga looked at the girl with questioning eyes. _What happened to you? _Kouga turned and exited the den thinking what might have happened to her. _It's hard to see such a beautiful face in so much pain. Could she be a traitor to her pack? What happened? What happened?_

"I'll send for ye if something happens!" Likio yelled as Kouga walked down the tunnel slowly.

Lupe- Well there ya go! R&R. By the way Likio, the wolf girl and Kelum are my own characters for short I made them up.

Mika- Where's the bug zapper?

Lupe- I don't own one!

Mika- O.O no bug zapper! ::screams::

Lupe- Go get yours! ::Mika runs out of room screaming::

Carmen- Didn't you want to ask the audience something?

Lupe- Oh, yeah! I need a name for my injured wolf girl. With the description I gave in this chapter will you please send me ideas? I will give fair credit to the author/person who sends me the best name or....

Carmen- An unwanted death will be bestowed upon you! Right?

Lupe- No, or I'll pick one! Ja ne

All- Bye!


	3. Awakening

Caught Off Guard 

**Ch-3**

**Awakening**

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Inuyasha but I'm looking at how much I got in my college fund. ::counts money::

The next morning Kouga was the first one up not that it was different than any other day but today he was pacing around like a caged animal. A thousand questions were racing through his mind. Looking to the sky every once and a while as though it would give him the answers he was looking for. _Who is she? What happened to her? If she is the leader to a pack, where is her pack? _Only one thing seemed to be able to take his mind from the injured girl, Kagome. _Maybe I should visit her? You know she how mutt-face is treating her. That's it I'll go see Kagome!_ Kouga turned around and darted toward the cave entrance to find Ginta and Hakkaku.

Kouga looked around for his two companions. When he found them he was shocked at what he found. Ginta and Hakkaku were curled up next to the fire, arms wrapped around each other trying to stay warm. Kouga burst out laughing causing the two demons to pull away from each other and blush a deep crimson. Kouga slowly gained control over himself and looked out to the East where the sun was creeping over the horizon.

"You need something Kouga?" Hakkaku asked before rubbing his tired eyes that were still a bright red.

"I'm going to go visit Kagome," Kouga said simply watching the sun paint the sky beautiful shades of red, purple and gold. Ginta whipped around and his jaw dropped in shock.

"You don't know where she is, and what about the girl? What if her pack comes looking for her?" Ginta began ranting.

"There is a small village in the north Kagome and dog-breath visit every now and then. I'm going to go and see if they're at the village I'll be back in three days tops. So…you two coming?" Kouga asked looking at the two astounded demons. Ginta and Hakkaku turned and looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"We have double shifts this week. Plus Kelum can't do it since he's watching the entrance to Likio's den. Were short men due to the war with the birds of paradise Kouga, " Ginta began gesturing towards the den. Hakkaku looked desperate to go. He sat on his knees bowing his head with his eyes scrunched together.

"Fine," Kouga sighed, "I'll go alone but if anything ANYTHING at all happens while I'm gone come and get me immediately!" Kouga turned and bent down onto his knees he lowered his eyebrows and looked Ginta in the eyes. Hakkaku looked very displeased. "And I do mean immediately!" Kouga said turning his attention to the depressed Hakkaku. He made sure bot h understood and nodded before jumping to his feet and using the power of the jewel shards to dash away.

-With Inuyasha's Gang-

It was a rather crisp morning in Kaede's village. Many of the village women were outside starting the daily chores. Inuyasha sat in one of his favorite trees by the river watching a few villagers come and go. He was watching a particularly large fish jumping in the river when a small bundle of fur landed lightly before him on his branch.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked looking at the hanyou's golden eyes, "When will Kagome be back again?" Inuyasha snorted.

"I already told you like fifteen times, she'll be back by dinner," Inuyasha said leaning back on the tree trunk. Shippo leapt off the branch and began chasing a large yellow and black butterfly around the tree trunk. That's when a rather unmistakable scent met Inuyasha's delicate nose. Inuyasha growled, "What the heck is Kouga doing here?" Inuyasha stood up on the thick branch to spot the tornado rushing towards him pushing random villagers' aside. Shippo took a large breath his eyes grew wide and he ran off to fetch Miroku and Sango knowing Inuyasha would wish to fight. "What are you doing here Kouga?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Hey, mutt-face where's my Kagome?" the overly cocky wolf demon asked. Inuyasha put his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Now why would I tell you that?" Inuyasha looked around, "Where's your pals? Surely you didn't find your way here on your own."

"You mongrel! Tell me where she is now!" Kouga shouted but was interrupted by Sango.

"What are you doing here Kouga?" Sango asked her giant boomerang on her shoulder Shippo smirked from her shoulder.

"I'm just surprised he made it here without his two lackeys," Inuyasha snapped.

Kouga snapped back beginning a long argue for sure. As Kouga and Inuyasha began their usual arguments Miroku slowly approached from behind his staff jingling in his hand. His violet eyes sparkled in the morning sun as he took in the situation. _Kouga is ticked, as is Inuyasha, usual. Kagome's not here, that could be bad. Sango looks beautiful this morning…_ That's when Miroku's thoughts wandered off into the gutter and apparently got lost there.

"Feh, you stupid flea-bitten wolf. Can't you see Kagome's not here?"

"I can see that you mongrel!" Kouga's pointed ears were turning an interesting shade of red, as he grew only angrier by the second. Inuyasha took a deep sniff then began coughing.

"What's wrong with you today? I know you usually stink but have you gone a few weeks without a bath or what? You reek!" Inuyasha said smirking at the dangerous look Kouga was giving him. Kouga looked himself over carefully until his eyes landed on a small patch of dried blood on his left arm.

"Huh, guess it came off that girl," Kouga said to himself as he used a claw to scrap it off. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side.

"What girl?" Inuyasha asked looking to his left for the girl.

"That is none of your business!" Sango and Miroku began to chat in the background while Shippo sat and mimicked Inuyasha and Kouga's fighting moves routing both on.

"Do you think Kouga's wolves attacked another village, Lord Miroku?" Sango asked staring at the two fighting demons.

"I doubt it. Kouga would never attack another village. He wouldn't risk it. Kagome would never even consider loving him if he continued killing the villagers." Miroku said watching Shippo imitate the quarrel.

"He doesn't smell like humans to me," Shippo piped up, "It's wolves blood." Miroku looked up from the young kitsune to the two demons.

"Kouga!" Miroku called out.

"What do you want monk?" Kouga asked dodging a blow from tetsusaiga.

"How do you explain having wolves blood on your arm? I don't know of any females in your pack from what Kagome has told us she never saw any." Miroku's staff jangled noisily as he walked in between the two demons, not exactly the best place to be. The two demons stopped fighting and stared at the monk. Inuyasha placed tetsusaiga back in its sheath and waited for Kouga's response.

"I told you before! It's none of your business what my pack does. And to get you off my back about the blood, Ginta and Hakkaku found an injured girl in the woods. Our healer is trying her best to save her, now do you have a problem with that monk?" Kouga put his face inches away from Miroku's face. His eyes widened as he slowly backed away shaking his hands in front of him.

"NO, no, no, no, no." Miroku stammered. "Just curious that's all." Miroku put on a cheesy grin as he staggered back to Sango and Shippo. Kouga took a look around.

"Kagome isn't with you then?" Kouga asked to no one in particular. Miroku shook his head.

"She has gone home." Miroku started but was interrupted by an infuriated howl from the wolf prince.

"What? You let her go? Alone?" Kouga shouted his eyes flashing red. "She could get hurt!" Kouga continued babbling about how many different things could happen to Kagome. Miroku and the others rolled their eyes and sighed.

"You think we should tell him where she is?" Sango whispered. Miroku shook his head and Shippo leapt upon his shoulder.

"I really doubt if Kouga would understand," Shippo whispered listening to Kouga's ramblings, "Especially in this state." Sango nodded.

"Where is her home? Is it in the village?" Kouga began rambling off places Kagome might be.

"Will you shut up if I tell you where she is?" Inuyasha asked catching Kouga's attention. Kouga stopped rambling and slowly nodded at the hanyou. "The one place you'll never be able to find her or see her." Inuyasha smirked at the shocked look on Kouga's face. Kouga shook with rage.

'Take me to her!" Kouga screeched.

"Kagome will be back by dinner. Let's let them figure it out. Meanwhile, let's go have breakfast shall we?" Miroku said leading Sango and Shippo away.

Meanwhile at the Den

Likio changed the bandages on the girl's hands once more only to have them instantly soaked through. Likio picked up her herbs and replaced them on their proper shelves. After replacing all of her herbs she walked straight out of the den with a sigh. Standing at the entrance was Kelum.

"Where you headed Likio?" Kelum asked yawning from the long shift.

"I'm going to get some cool water to cool the girl's fever. I'll be back soon," Likio said walking off. Kelum watched her head for the entrance before turning to a whispering group of demons. They looked at him before whispering even quieter. _They're probably planning how to get a look at the girl. Best to end it now._ Kelum walked over to break up the group of plotting demons.

The girl stirred on the small pallet of furs. The den was very dim yet so bright to her eyes. The light came from a single lit torch and a small beam of light from the doorway. _Where am I?_ She thought trying to sit up but instantly regretted it. Pain shoot up her back and stomach causing her eyes to water. She winced when her back hit the soft furs once more. She lifted her right arm and examined the bandages. _What happened to me? Oh yeah those traitors Kuri, Makaio and Matsu did this to me! They'll pay for their incompetence. _Another wave up pain went through her body as she flexed her bandaged arm.

Her throat was terribly sore and she wished nothing more than to have a drink of cool water. Moving only her head she gently investigated the small den. Herbs lay on their shelves neatly grouped together. She yelped when the pain shot through her again. Suddenly she heard hurried footsteps coming her way. With each footstep her head felt like it would burst. She turned her head to see who was coming. "Who is there?" She snapped. She could see the silhouette of a woman carrying something. The person stared at her a moment before entering the den.

"Don't give me any attitude girl! I've taken care of you all night! You are in no position to harass me!" Likio snapped nearly dropping her water bucket, "Now I need to be able to address you properly. Now tell me your name. Mine's Likio." Likio used a calmer tone now.

"My name is," the girl began before coughing, "My name is not a concern of yours, Likio." The girl practically spat Likio's name out. Likio straightened up. "How'd I get to this place anyway?" Likio sighed.

"Two of our warriors Ginta and Hakkaku found you bleeding to death in a clearing. They carried you here and put you in my charge. Oh, that reminds me." Likio said before yelling for Kelum.

"Kelum? Who's that?" The girl asked looking down the tunnel after her head stopped thumping from Likio's yelling.

"Kelum is the packs best warrior besides Kouga .We recently lost a few hundred men so Kelum is playing guard duty for a bit.

"Ok, now tell me one more thing."

"Ok, shoot," Likio said placing the water bucket down and getting a clean rag.

"Who's Kouga?" Likio's jaw **nearl_y_ **dropped, as did a whole shelf of herbs.

"Kouga is the new leader of the Eastern Wolf Tribe. He is currently out on business but he's sure to return once he hears you have awoken," Likio said laying a cool rag across the girl's forehead, "Now you must tell me two things as well."

"Fine."

"One tell me your name, two what happened to you?" Likio saw different emotions flash in the girl's eyes, fear, pain, confusion and anger stuck out like sore thumbs.

" I will give you my name and rank. But I will not tell you what happened to me until I have spoken with this Kouga," A certain venom was used when she said Kouga's name, " My name is Tala and I am the leader of a diminutive pack to the West. Likio nodded.

Kouga said you were leader of a small pack. So I guess his assumption was indeed correct," Likio turned to see Kelum standing in the doorway.

"So your name's Tala. Well Tala, I'm Kelum head Mercenary of the Eastern Pack." Tala nodded at the redheaded demon. Kelum gestured his head toward Tala and two more demons entered the already packed Den.

"You're awake!" Hakkaku chirped. Ginta smiled gently before sitting against a wall.

"Yes and wondering who the heck you two are," Tala snapped irritably. She was getting terribly annoyed at the number of people in the den talking making her head pound.

"Sorry, Tala this is Ginta," Likio gestured to the demon with multicolored hair sitting against the wall, "And this is Hakkaku," Likio said pointing to the demon with a Mohawk on his head. Tala nodded and tried to sit up again. Pain shot through her like lightning across the stormy sky. Tala's eyes rolled back as she fell back onto the pallet. Her head lolled to the side as she fainted. Likio fell to her knees and pulled the cloth of Tala's forehead, it was nearly dry. Likio placed the back of her hand upon Tala's forehead but pulled back in fear of scalding herself.

"She's burning hot," Likio whispered in to the dead stillness of the room All eyes were on Tala. All that was heard was Tala's raspy breathing. After a few long moments Kelum broke the silence.

"Hakkaku, Ginta, go get Kouga. His orders were clear to get him if anything happened with Tala." Hakkaku and Ginta were like statues.

"NOW, WHILE WE'RE STILL YOUNG!" Likio snapped. The two demons scrambled out of the den bumping into numerous walls and other pack members along the way.

Lupe- So I let you know her name. Happy?

Carmen- You still left a evil cliffy

Piper- Yeah you finally typed it up!

Lupe- Now if I'm lucky I'll get some reviews! (Hinthint winkwink nudgenudge) OH YEAH! D.A YOU BEST READ AND REVIEW THIS THING!


	4. Pain and Problems

Caught Off Guard 

**Ch.4**

**Pain and Problems**

Sorry it took so long. I cleaned out my computer and redid **EVERYTHING**! So yeah it's taken while. So sorry once again, but better late then never right?

**Disclaimer- **I counted the money and I'm sorry to say I don't even have enough for a hair off Inuyasha's head. So I own nothing at all!

With the Inuyasha Gang

Sango and Miroku had finally managed settled Inuyasha down, basically they promised to convince Kagome to give him ramen every night for a week. So now Inuyasha sat back in his tree scowling at the back of the wolf princes head as if to bore holes in it. Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat around a small fire where some newly caught fish were roasting. The smell teased Kouga's sensitive nose, he had never actually eaten a "cooked" fish before. He usually would have just tore the thing apart eating through bones and all. Miroku and Sango had explained that Kagome had gone home and would return by sundown. They had no further elaborated on the subject and simply gone on with the day. So Kouga had said he would wait for her return with them.

Kouga currently sat in front of a small kitsune kit telling him all about the beating he had given a bear demon the previous week before. Shippo gawked, giggled and gasped at every other word but Kouga didn't really mind having an audience. When he finished Shippo was going insane yelling things like "Will you tell me another one please?" and "One more! Please?" Kouga just chuckled and said he'd tell him one more later that night before patting the kit on the head.

"How long do you plan to stay here Kouga?" Miroku asked from across the fire. Sango looked up from her place petting Kirara.

"Just long enough to chat with Kagome, maybe two days. Besides, I kind of want to get back and find out what that girl was doing on my turf," Kouga said re-crossing his half-asleep legs. Inuyasha had heard enough, he opened his golden eyes wider and growled. Kouga heard this and smirked.

"Then why don't you go back to your pack already? Instead of sitting around here?" Inuyasha spat out. Kouga gritted his teeth and scowled.

"I haven't seen Kagome since she pounded that thick skull of yours into the ground. I'm just here to talk not to fight," Kouga said in an overly calm voice. Inuyasha stood up on the thick branch he had been lying on.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt to the ground, "Are you looking for a fight, ya mangy pup?" Kouga stood and spun around and was 2" from Inuyasha's face in a second. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, as he stood glued to the spot.

" I told you I don't want to fight today. Plus, Kagome wouldn't like it if she came back to a pile of old dog bones." Kouga stared into the hanyou's eyes as he said every word and smirked when he saw anger flash into them. Inuyasha leapt backwards mumbling something about cocky wolves and idiotic comebacks. Kouga watched the hanyou run off into the forest and smirked. _Well that was easy enough he really is too easy to tick off. No wonder he's always in some sort of fight. _Kouga thought.

A few minutes later Kouga was just about to take a bite into his first cooked fish when screams came from the village. He stood up fish still in hand and looked at the village. The women screamed ushering their small children inside and men stood looking out through windows, a random weapon at hand. Ginta and Hakkaku were running through out the village their heads turning every which way looking for their leader and calling his name.

"Hey! Over here!" Kouga shouted to the two demons. Hakkaku's head turned and he grinned running toward his leader. "What are you two doing here?" Kouga asked as they tried to regain their breath. Hakkaku was first to speak.

"You…. You told us to come if anything happened to the girl," Hakkaku barely managed out before collapsing to his knees.

"She awoken while you were gone but…but she passed out again before," Ginta panted, "We could come get you." Ginta sat down on an old log. Kouga walked over and sat beside him looking at his shaking body as he tried to regain his breath. _They must have run all the way from the den here none stop. _

When the two had each eaten and got a good drink of water, Kouga finally decided to speak. "I want to know everything that has happened since I left this morning." Ginta looked up and sighed. Hakkaku popped his neck from looking up so fast.

Ginta and Hakkaku took turns explaining what had happened. Kouga nodded respectfully here and there but never interrupted. Inuyasha had returned from his run in the forest and had sat back in his tree without anyone's notice. His eyes remained closed but he listened intently to the tale. When Ginta and Hakkaku had finished Kouga sat with his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes scrunched closed. The sun was beginning to set painting the sky with the reds and purples of dusk. "Are you going to come back to the den before seeing Sister Kagome, Kouga?" Hakkaku finally asked breaking the silence. Kouga's right eyebrow twitched slightly and he folded his arms tighter across his chest.

Minutes later Inuyasha finally spoke, "Well, Kouga? Are you going to get out of here or what? You know Kagome is always late right? Yup, knowing her she'll be back long after sundown." Inuyasha smirked. Kouga's eyebrows suddenly became two again and his icy blue eyes opened.

"I'm going back to the den," Kouga said standing and brushing himself off. Ginta and Hakkaku stood wearing their usual stupid grins. Kouga started to run off but before he was completely out of sight he turned and called back, "Oh yeah. Hey, Mutt-face!" Inuyasha flinched and turned.

"What do you want, Wolf?" Kouga grinned while Ginta and Hakkaku ran up.

"If you take off after the jewel shards before I can see my Kagome, I'll track you down and kill you on the spot." Kouga called back before dashing off leaving a fuming hanyou in his tracks.

At the Den

Kelum looked around the empty den as he paced outside the entrance to Likio's den. Ginta and Hakkaku had left hours ago and the sun had just disappeared from sight. Kelum had hoped Kouga would be there soon. Tala hadn't grown any better since they had left, she had in fact grown worse. Tala no longer lied still now she thrashed about as if in battle and calling out weird names. According to Likio she was in a state of reliving the battle in her mind, keeping her body in a panicked state. Her animosity and dread was thick in the air like an angry cloud. The regular wolves whimpered and left the den soon followed by the other pack members to escape the suffocating aura.

Kelum stopped pacing as the sound of happy wolves floated into the den. They were alerting the approach of their leader. Kelum sighed in relief. Many of the wolves bound toward him but Kouga ran right past his underlings right into the den where the redheaded Kelum stood. "What is going on here?" Kouga asked looking around the empty den.

"Tala's screams of pain and aura have driven everyone out," Kelum began. Kouga's nose crumpled up.

"I can understand why it's like being suffocated in here," Kouga said looking down the long passage way into Likio's den, "The air is warm and thick with her anger. It's enough to drive most out." Kelum nodded locking his gray eyes with Kouga's icy blue orbs.

"It's even worse in Likio's den, I really don't know how she stands it," Kelum added shaking his head.

"How long have you been out here, Kelum?" Kouga asked taking a step past him.

"Ever since you left," Kelum said with pride, "Why?" Kouga didn't look back at him.

"The air is crushing you to, is it not?" Kouga asked in a trance like voice.

"I've grown a bit used to it," Kelum stated folding his arms across his heavily armored chest.

"Go get some fresh air, Kelum," Kouga said turning to the proud demon. Kelum's face fell as he began to protest but was interrupted before he got a chance. "You might be stuck outside Likio's den for a while so I'll need you in tip top condition again soon. Go get some fresh air and take a good rest," Kouga added looking at the lightly tinted bags forming under Kelum's slate gray eyes. Kelum nodded and started to walk toward the den entrance. "Oh and Kelum?" Kelum turned. "Inform everyone if anyone walks two feet into Likio's den they will answer to me." Kouga said in an unusually cold voice. Kelum walked out and announced Kouga's message as Kouga walked into Likio's den.

This was definitely the longest 20 feet Kouga had ever walked in his life. The few torches mounted on the back wall of Likio's den gave off the only light making the tunnel exceptionally dark. Likio had forced Kouga to allow her the torches instead of taking up valuable working space on the small den's floor. Suddenly a spine-shivering scream rang through the small tunnel. Kouga's overly sensitive ears caused his head to pound. His hands instinctively flew to cover his ears as the sound dispersed. A crashing sound soon followed. Kouga loosened his grip over his ears and started walking again. Another crash. Kouga turned the corner and analyzed the situation.

Likio was trying her best to try to restrain the thrashing Tala and failing at that. (Ok, just go with all of this.) Shelves of herbs had been knocked over. She was covered in brightly colored liquids and powered herbs. Her hair was now practically glued to her head with a bright green liquid. Her clothes were splattered with a few different ones and she was toped head to toe with a yellow powder. The liquids that weren't on the pair were pooled in low spots in the floor. Kouga stepped over a hissing pool of blue liquid, as it pooled into a green one, over to Tala and Likio. Likio had restrained Tala at the waist and Kouga quickly pinned Tala's shoulders with one arm and held her wrists together above her head with the other.

"Kouga, finally some help," Likio breathed. Tala thrashed for a while longer but slowly fell into a deeper state of sleep. Kouga and Likio slowly removed there weight as Likio reached up and felt Tala's forehead. "Her fever is breaking!" Likio gaped wide-eyed, "She was on the brick of death but an hour ago." Likio smirked to her self. _What a remarkable young woman_! Likio thought.

_Huh, so she still has a chance. _Kouga thought watching Tala's face as she began to squirm again. Likio flinched as Tala wriggled around, but was just as easily relieved when she stopped. Likio sighed. Her face even asleep held a certain determination, a willingness to live. Realizing he would not get any answers any time soon Kouga decided to leave the den. He smirked to Likio signaling he was leaving and left. Not only to get some air but to get some help for Likio in cleaning her den. Kouga walked over to his own private den to think over the day's occurrences. He lied down on his pallet of luxurious furs as he heard Ginta and Hakkaku enter the den gasping for air and began talking to Kelum. He felt his eyes grow heavy and his sore muscles relax. His eyes drooped finally as he fell into a deep slumber.

"Kouga!" Someone shouted in an urgent voice awakening the dazed wolf prince. Kouga shot up realizing his name was what had been called.

Lupe- Well there you all go. Chapter 4 is done at last. Tala is Native American for stalking wolf. I thought it sort of fit. Read and please review. The more reviews I get the faster chappies will be posted!


	5. New Arrivals

**Caught Off Guard**

**Ch.5**

**New Arrivals **

Lupe- Here's the next chapter as promised to you all. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

Kouga jumped up leaving the warmth and getting a blast of cold air as he ran from the small den. A good portion of the pack had returned to the den they stood in a semicircle facing there leader. Ginta and Hakkaku stood behind two young demons that were tied at their ankles and wrists. They were on their knees with there chests pinned to their legs. Both heads down but something stuck out more than anything else about the two; they both wore the same furs that Tala had been wearing when she was first found.

Ginta and Hakkaku walked over to their rather confused leader. "What's going on here?" Kouga asked looking at the two strange demons on the floor.

"One of our night guards caught them prowling around not far from the den and had us come get um," Hakkaku stated, "Put up one heck of a fight too." Ginta laughed along with a few other pack members. "Since they refuse to tell us what they were doing we thought you'd like to handle it," Hakkaku finished smirking. The crowd laughed again, they could only imagine what their leader would do to the trouble-makers.

Kouga nodded and walked in front of the newcomers. They stared at his feet as if to burn holes through them. Then the whole pack fell silent. Kouga sat cross-legged before them and waited. Kouga was just about to begin questioning the two when finally the red-headed demon on his right lifted his head staring him straight in the eyes. The demon had startling emerald green eyes that were laced with hatred. His eyes showed no kindness at all but held the same hatred that Tala's eyes had the first time he saw her. His hair was tied back at the base of his neck while two strands were left free to frame his slender face. His skin was evenly tanned from constant time in the sun, but a single white scar ran from his left eyebrow straight down to his jaw.

Kouga locked his icy blue orbs with the bone chilling green ones, "What is it you want here?" The red head merely smirked lowering his head once more. Kouga stared at his head determined to get an answer out of one of the two, "Well?" He heard one of them snicker.

"I am not authorized to give you that information," the red-head said softly almost a whisper. His voice was cold, like he was enjoying watching a small animal squirm as it died, just hearing it once gave Kouga chills. Kouga growled ready to slap the incompetent demon. Much of Kouga's pack watched as the newcomer seemed to sign his own death wish and whispered excitedly about what their leader might do. Ginta and Hakkaku started yelling at the two.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?" Hakkaku yelled. The red head looked up and shook his head smirking.

"As a matter of fact I don't," he said using an even colder tone. Hakkaku's eyes went wide and his mouth went agape. Now Ginta decided to speak.

"YOU FOOL! YOU'RE TALKING TO THE LEADER OF THE EASTERN WOLF TRIBE! YOU SHOULD LEARN YOUR PLACE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" Ginta yelled his face turning an interesting shade of magenta. The red head grunted and rolled his eyes. Then he locked them with Hakkaku's. Hakkaku yelped like a snake had just bit him and ran to the back wall, behind the rest of the pack. Ginta watched in horror as the redhead now turned to him. He too ran to the back wall and cowered beside his comrade.

The red head let out a victorious, "HA!" and re-lowered his head. The other demon had sandy blonde hair and had remained quiet till this point, looked up with large hazel eyes.

"By any chance have you seen a girl with raven hair and was wearing black fire rat fur and red tinted armor? She seems to have passed through this area," the sandy blonde's eyes were much different than that of his pack mate's. His eyes were large and friendly looking. His hair was a sandy blonde that was neatly cut except a section starting at the top of his forehead and went down to his jaw, framing the right side of his face. He was a picture of pure innocence. Although he looked roughly 18 in human years he wore the look of a young child who just did something really great.

Kouga nodded and cocked an eyebrow," What's your name?" The blonde gave a large toothy grin.

"My name's Makaio and this here is Kuri," Makaio gestured to the growling redhead. Kuri gave a "Humph" and rolled his eyes. Kouga smirked.

"Well Makaio, I'm Kouga. You said you're looking for a girl wearing fire rat fur?" Kouga questioned. Makaio nodded and gave another grin. "So by any chance is her name Tala?" Kouga looked at the blonde's childish face, it was lighted up like a Christmas tree. Makaio's jaw had dropped and his eyes went wide. He raised his head so far up you could see the muscles in his neck as he nodded at a rapid pace.

"Yes, yes, yes! Tala is our pack leader!" Makaio said quickly as he nodded, "Ya hear that Kuri? They've seen Tala!" Kuri shrugged and gave another "Humph". Kouga smiled at Makaio's bubbly personality. _Well, at least I know she has someone looking for her._ He thought. Ginta came over and tapped Kouga on the shoulder.

"Hey, uh, Kouga?" Ginta asked. Kouga turned. "Can me and Hakkaku talk to you for a second?" Kouga nodded. "Over there?" Ginta asked again indicating a spot away from the rest of the pack. Kouga shrugged.

"Sure I don't see why not," Kouga said walking over to the corner, "Now tell me what's going on." Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other.

"Well, uh, you see…," Ginta started slowly. Then Hakkaku cut in.

"Can you not see there's something not right with those two?" Hakkaku asked his voice tense. Kouga shrugged and looked back at where Makaio and Kuri were. Makaio looked like he was doing his best to dance around while still bound by the ropes and Kuri was bright red, now matching his hair, with embarrassment. Kouga stifled a laugh.

"I know they seem a little weird but they are looking for Tala, right? This is kinda what we've been hoping for, to find someone who maybe can tell us what happened to her." Kouga said crossing his arms. Ginta and Hakkaku looked uneasily at the ground and nodded. "Tell ya what, I won't tell them anymore about Tala until I hear from her what happened, ok?" Ginta nodded the worry fading from his features. Kouga turned and walked back over to the pack, where Makaio was attempting to whistle, making the pack nearly burst with laughter.

Later that night most of the pack had gone to do there various duties and Kouga had returned to his den. Kouga had told two random pack members to simply keep an eye on the two and make sure they didn't try to run and ordered their ankles and wrists untied. So there they lay on a simple pallet of brown fur assumed to be sound asleep by the two guards that stood beside them.

My weird reason for this is at the bottom of the page. (Two quotes are Makaio and one is Kuri, ok? Ok.)

"_Well that Kouga's not to bright now is he?"_

'_Apparently not he was completely fooled by your "happy little child" stunt'_

"_Let's just hope he doesn't get in the way of our plans."_

'_He shouldn't be a problem. Just look what happened to Tala.'_

Lupe- Well there ya are one new chappie. Please review. : happy dance:

Reason- Ok the whole thing with Kuri and Makaio is a telepathy thing, ok. Let me explain, some people believe wolf demon's are born in litters right? Well I'm one of those people. Put it this way Kuri, Makaio and another character not yet introduced are brothers. So basically like some people believe twins can communicate with telepathy that's exactly what's going on here, ok? Well thanks for listening to a poor authors ramblings. : hands out plushies to reviewers: Bye!


	6. Plots

**Caught Off Guard**

**Ch. 6**

**Plots**

**Disclaimer- **As said before I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the computer I post chappies on with.

Makaio and Kuri sat upon the floor no longer bound at the wrists and ankles. Kouga paced anxiously in front of them his head down and eyes boring holes in the floor. Two of Kouga's best men stood not far from their leader and the trespassers talking quietly about nothing. '_Should I go see Kagome and leave them here or stay to learn more about Tala?'_ Kouga thought as he paced. He was really beginning to have a breakdown. He clamped his hands onto his head pushing his headband over his bloodshot eyes.

"Kouga?" Kelum called from his post across the den. He looked around before running over. "Kouga, you need to rest and relax. Tala hasn't been up for four days. Go rest!" Kelum yelled at his stressed leader. He was correct Tala wasn't getting any better and Likio feared a foreign poison in her blood. The cuts along her body were slowly healing but when she began to thrash around due to her terrorized dreams, they would reopen.

Makaio and Kuri were still angry with Kouga denying them any information on Tala. But they didn't feel like arguing the issue as Ginta and Hakkaku were constantly on their case. Makaio watched from under his bangs as Kouga grudgingly gave into Kelum's request for him to go rest. Kouga's feet scuffed at the floor as he walked into his den and did not return. Makaio carefully looked at the busy guards and nudged Kuri. "What do you want Makaio?" Kuri asked aloud. One of the guards turned.

(Mind-link here ok people, so keep up. Remember "- is Makaio and '- is Kuri)

Makaio's voice flooded into Kuri's head. "Fool! Don't let them hear you!" Makaio used his head to gesture to the guards.

'Fine, now what do you want?' Kuri asked holding his pounding head in his hands.

"Kouga's gone! Now lets think of a way for us to earn his trust." Kuri smirked, his face hidden from the guards by his bangs.

'I might know a way to do just that,' Kuri grinned devilishly before lifting his head and winking at Makaio. 'All you need to do is keep that happy child stunt up a while longer, ok?' Makaio slowly nodded his face held a curious expression.

(End of mind link…. Hope you understood that.)

Likio's Den

Likio placed another herb back upon its rightful shelf. Now she was positive that a poison was robbing Tala of her strength and sanity. Not one of the medicinal herbs she had used had done any good for her. Tala continued to move around and growl in her sleep as if plagued by a horrific nightmare. Her body was slowly becoming unable to thrash about, her strength was becoming sapped and her body sore. Likio could do nothing but keep her from hurting herself further and try to find a herb capable of curing the toxins.

'_I don't know if I can help her anymore.'_ Likio thought as she cleaned up a syrupy red fluid of the floor. Tala had thrashed about so much she had knocked over shelves of potions and herbs. Kelum had come in and helped clean up soiled potions and damaged herbs earlier but now they were all back on the cavern floor. When she had told him of her theory that a poison was in her body he had listed every herb he knew of that might help. But the more he listed the less confident they could save her he had become.

Likio reset up one of the shelves that had fallen over as Kouga walked into her den. "Isn't there anything you haven't tried?" He asked. Likio looked up at him. Her hair had been placed in a messy bun and her eyes were bloodshot. Her lips were cracked and bleeding and there were prominent circles around her eyes and wrinkles that looked carved into her forehead. Her age truly showed here. Kouga suddenly felt as strange new type of respect for her. Sure he had always respected her, she was wise and a matriarch in his pack, but this was different. She was half-asleep but she continued to try to help the young woman forgetting about her own needs, including bathing and eating by the look of it.

Likio sighed and shook her head, "If there is a cure for this toxin, I don't have it here," she said with a yawn. Kouga nodded his understanding.

"Likio, if we don't have the cure don't try to find it here. Go rest. I'll have someone bring you a meal in a bit," Kouga said this as her leader and not as a friendly suggestion. Likio looked skeptical at first before slowly picking herself up off the floor and hobbling out of the den.

Kouga finally came out of the small den, after entrusting Kelum to watch Tala while Likio rested. Ginta and Hakkaku's shift had ended while Kouga had been speaking to Likio and they had returned to watch their "guests". Kouga smirked as they sat behind them and mocked their every movement.

Kuri was rolling his head around to apparently get rid of a kink in his neck, ineffectively I might add. Hakkaku sat making stupid faces as he rolled his head around on his shoulders wildly. Makaio looked like he was counting rocks on the floor, his eyebrows twitched as he did so. Ginta kept repeating the same numbers over and over again in an attempt to throw Makio's concentration. Kouga couldn't help but laugh at their immaturity.

Makaio looked up from is trance when Kouga started laughing. He had been using rocks to represent landmarks form their territory to help with Kuri's plan.

("- is Makaio and '- is Kuri)

"Kuri!" Makaio shouted through the mind-link. It was so sudden Kuri almost jumped.

'What now?' Kuri asked popping his neck and giving a satisfied sigh.

"Kouga has returned," Makaio said in a know-it-all tone.

'So I noticed. He stinks. When's the last time he bathed?' Makaio could almost hear the smirk on Kuri's face.

"Have you been able to get a hold of Matsu yet?"

'No, your stupid brother is either unconscious or dead. I'm hoping for the later,' Kuri said grinning.

"He's your brother too. Just as I am. Let's hope he's not dead, we might need his help to get out of here."

A loud clap of thunder interrupted their conversation. Not two seconds later, the light drizzle that had been going on outside became a downpour. The smell of wet wolves stunk up the den as they ran inside from the rain. All of the guards ran from their posts to the one's just outside the den. The one's sheltered by the cliffs next to the waterfall.

'I just can't help but think he's somewhere ignoring us, the flirt,' Kuri whispered before closing off their link.

Kouga had run to the entrance to make sure everyone got inside safely, sure enough they all made it inside. Thunder cracked as lightning streaked across the sky. Some of the younger wolves cowered behind their courageous leader. A few pack members yelled at them for their silly fears of the storm.

"Leave them alone. They just don't like the lightning. Besides I'm sure if we wanted we could ask Likio and at one point you probably didn't like storms either," Kouga smirked at the idea of asking Likio such an odd question. Kouga walked back toward his comrades who were still mocking their "guests".

"Hey, cut it out you two." Ginta and Hakkaku looked up. "We've going to go see Kagome once the storm clears up. Until then I want you to get some food to Likio. She needs anything she can get," Kouga stated. Ginta and Hakkaku nodded before scrambling to their feet and running off.

Kouga looked down at Makaio and Kuri. They were sprawled out on the pallet of furs they had been given to sleep on. Both had their eyes closed and their faces were relaxed.

"Need something?" Makaio chirped after a while. Kuri smirked to himself as he heard Kouga gasp.

"No… not really," Kouga muttered kicking a rock on the floor.

"Okie dokie then," Makaio said flopping over onto his stomach. Kuri twitched at the childish response. Kouga turned to leave.

"Hey, Kouga," Kuri called after him. Kouga stopped but didn't turn. "Have you heard anything on Tala?"

"No, not recently," Kouga whispered. The thunder echoed through the den as lit it up.

Kuri covered his eyes as the lighting lit up the den and the insides of his eyelids.

"Is she safe?" Kuri asked concern dripping in his voice. Makaio sat up his eyes sparkling with interest. The concern in Kuri's voice was almost over done. Kouga turned.

"I don't really know what to say to that. Safe from outside harm I can assure you. Safe from herself is something I can't say for sure," Kouga said looking toward the waterfall that sheltered them from the harsh conditions outside. Makaio's face dropped and Kuri tried to hide the smirk that kept trying to play on his face. Outside the thunder clapped continuously.

"What do you mean?" Makaio asked looking as if he was near tears. Kouga turned to face the two.

"Likio our den healer fears a foreign poison in Tala's veins," Kouga said gently looking from Makaio to Kuri. Kuri's face was to the floor as he tried not to laugh. The downpour outside became louder as the storm grew continually worse.

"If our healer was still living he could have cured her," Makaio whispered to no one unparticular. Kuri finally looked up and nodded.

"We're doing all we can to find a cure, but I can't promise anything," Kouga said before turning to leave. Makaio nodded and flopped back down onto the pallet. Kouga returned to his den. He held his head low and his ponytail that was usually held high on his head was falling in careless locks around his shoulders.

Ginta and Hakkaku watched from the entrance of Likio's den as their leader dragged himself into his den. They looked to each other unaware of what to say. They shrugged and went off to do yet another night shift.

Ok one more mind-link and were done with the chapter!

("- is Makaio and '- is Kuri)

"Sounds like your poison is taking its toll on Tala," Makaio whispered onto Kuri's head.

'Well my poison talons are rather dangerous,' Kuri said flexing his hands and looking at the tips of his claws, they glowed red as he did so.

"So I've experienced. But it won't kill her. She'll live through it, you know that. We need to get her alone and finish the job. But Kouga has guards all over the place."

Kuri turned onto his side to look at his blonde brother. 'Then we'll gain his trust and be those guards.'

Makaio smirked. "If you say so, if you say so," he said before cutting off the link as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Lupe- Ok there's the next chapter to the story. I hope you all enjoy it. I decided to update this before I left for camp. Please review if you read this so I know how many of you enjoy my work.


	7. Tales of Old

**Caught Off Guard**

**Ch. 7**

**Tales of Old****

* * *

Disclaimer- Yes, I own Inuyasha. That's why I'm on a Fanfiction site. : rolls eyes: **

* * *

A gentle rain pulsed outside the den of the Wolf-Demon tribe. The morning sun seeping into the cave as the storm calmed. Inside Kouga anxiously awaited news from Likio. She had been working nonstop to try to find a cure for the poison that sapped Tala of her strength. Tala no longer thrashed about, instead she breathed in and out heavily, whimpering and panted in pain. 

Likio slowly approached from the small tunnel leading to her den. Kouga ran forward to hear her report. Not saying a word he stood before her. She looked at him considering

for a time what she could say. She sighed and rubbed her temples with her forefingers before speaking, "I won't say I didn't try but," Kouga held his breath," she is recovering on her own. Her body is fighting the poison and winning."

Kouga didn't move, his heart was pounding and his head was spinning. He had no idea why but he felt a great weight lifted from his soul. The wolf prince fell as if his knees had been cut from beneath him. This came as no surprise to Likio and she made no move to try to catch him.

He sat like that for nearly fifteen minutes and probably would have longer but Hakkaku and Ginta finished their last morning shift and returned inside. They sprinted to their fallen leader, picking him up from the floor and begging to know what was wrong.

Kouga said nothing. He quickly pulled himself free of their grasp and headed toward his den. Ginta and Hakkaku looked back at each other then to their leader as he turned the corner. Both instantly knew what had happened and raced off to Likio's den.

**

* * *

Likio's Den **

* * *

A dim light was glowing inside Likio's den. She sat by the small torch quickly stitching a wound that ran down Tala's shoulder. It was not deep but wide enough to cause significant blood loss. 

Likio had watched Tala day and night since she had arrived. She had given her every herb known to her to cure poison.

Tala's strength was returning and her body slowly began to fight off the widely spread infections. She was soon thrashing once more, wilder than before. Likio soon had to restrain her using ropes made of the thick skin of a boar. Her wrists were soon raw and bleeding. Her ankles were slit and dripping blood.

Likio stealthily poured a light blue tonic into Tala's mouth, quickly holding her chin until she swallowed the bitter substance. Tala twitched then started panting heavily as the medicine sat on her empty stomach.

"You poor child," Likio whispered into the air, as she readied a second draught of potion. This one was pale green and thick like wax. Likio poured this potion into a bowl of rice and red meat sitting beside her and carefully started force-feeding Tala.

Ginta was first to enter her den. His silver/gray hair matted to his forehead from the morning humidity. He stopped in the doorway and looked at Tala with sorrowful eyes. A voice echoed from behind him, then a cry of distress and a thud.

As Ginta crawled out from beneath Hakkaku he asked Likio what he and Hakkaku knew, "She is getting better then?" Likio regained her composure and said in a stronger tone, "yes."

Hakkaku sighed, "that's a relief maybe Kouga will get some rest now." Ginta and Likio nodded simultaneously.

"Kouga is very strong willed and defies all laws of nature to get what he wants. He denies his body to boot. He always was strong-spirited. Even as a cub.." Likio went into the ramblings of an elder. But unlike most youth Wolf-Demons are very respectful to the elder pack members. So Ginta and Hakkaku settled themselves cross-legged on the floor and listened quietly to Likio's recollections.

**Likio's Tale **

Likio took a deep breath and began her tales, "A long time ago before either of you was born, Kouga's Father, Kalomaru ruled over the pack. The pack was never peaceful for long. Deoclamaru, leader of the bear-demon clan, waged a tedious war with our packs.

He was a ruthless warrior and sacrificed many to try to add our territory to that of his own. The battle went on for decades but both held firm. Deoclamaru finally decided on attacking the pack directly as a personal insult to us. He sent a group of men to slaughter some young pups."

Ginta and Hakkaku gasped; both had heard this tale before but never this far into detail. Likio's voice grew sorrowful as she continued.

"The pups were outside the den, playing with a piglet. They had never seen one alive, only the dead their parents had caught very seldom. You see during times of war the young were kept under tight watch. At that age they should have already been learning to hunt small game, but with danger everywhere this was not so.

Kalomaru was sent out with a patrol the day before. Few were left at the den. The pup's mothers had switched off watches for weeks, only one watching the pups at a time. The mother watching the pups was first to die. She was killed quickly, decapitated." Ginta and Hakkaku gasped, both whispered the same thing, "That's awful." Likio nodded, crystalline tears streaming down her face.

"Along with the seven pups killed that day was my younger brother," Likio let out a choked sob before continuing. "Easy to say Kalomaru was furious. He was so angry that Deoclamaru could do something so low that he lost control. Of both himself and his patrols. All of our pack mates took on their demon forms and slaughter thousands of Deoclamaru's men. But in the final confrontation between Deoclamaru and Kalomaru, both were fatally wounded. Our healer at the time, my mother, could not save Kalomaru both passed a few hours later." Likio's eyes were glazed over now, lost in memories of the past.

Ginta shifted up onto his knees, eyes closed. Hakkaku looked over his right shoulder, down the entrance to the tunnel and toward Kouga's own private den, both in quiet mourning. Though neither actually knew Kouga's father, he was a legend in his own right. Numerous tales told of his courageous acts, each for the pack and all putting his life on the line. The very same way Kouga did now.

Likio wiped away a stray tear on a piece of blue cloth, that had been lying next to the waxy food mixture she had been feeding Tala. " The war was over and a treaty was decided upon. Yet Kouga's mother didn't leave her den for weeks. She denied her body of food and water. She refused to leave her den to even to bathe. I was young at the time and training to take over as healer." (18 in human yrs. for those who wish to know).

"I was put in charge of trying to persuade her to eat and bathe. I slowly watched, talked, and got to know her better. I learned of how her and Kalomaru met. I learned how they saw the pack, and what they had talked about in the few times of peace. I also learned what they thought about me," Likio chuckled to herself. "She said that her and her mate had both agreed that I would be the best healer the pack had ever seen. Her words brought me great pride, knowing that my pack leader would think something so highly of me." Ginta and Hakkaku smiled gently at Likio. Even Tala seemed to smirk at the healer's tale.

She became a second mother to me, even though it was I watching over her. Gradually, about two months after Kalomaru's death, she began to eat and bathe regularly again. She even visited his grave at one point." Likio folded her hands neatly in her lap and tilted her head forward, "She began gaining weight, but once she started gaining it didn't even out. She was gaining around her belly. Another month passed and I realized she was pregnant..." For the first time she was interrupted.

Hakkaku was the one who spoke, "With Kouga." Likio looked up and nodded.

"I remember rushing franticly to my mother to tell her the news. I was stuttering as I told her. She began rushing about announcing to everyone that our Alpha was pregnant. As you know only the male that mated with a female can smell the change her body gives off or else we would have known sooner." Ginta and Hakkaku nodded.

"I continued to help her, learning from my mother everything I would need to know before the pups came. And a few months later Kouga and his brother and sisters were born. But only Kouga and his brother would survive. The females contracted a virus early in infancy and died." Once more a single tear trickled down the grooves of Likio's face.

"Kouga was to inherit the half his father's lands and his younger brother, Raiku, the other half. Raiku was raised just the same as Kouga, but his personality quickly proved very different. Kouga was a born leader and Raiku was not. Kouga always had a group of other pups around him, following him to be more specific," she gave a suggestive smirk to Ginta and Hakkaku, who blushed and looked at the floor. "Raiku was usually alone and very shy. He was very resourceful though, always finding a way to get tasks done alone."

"A week before the boys were to take over their lands as pack leaders their mother called me to her den. She was looking very tired; she had been up for days thinking this over I was sure. But this is what she said to me," Likio began to recite.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

* * *

"Likio, you have been a very good friend in the past years and you have watched my pups grow. You helped to raise them and taught them basic remedies. You have been their second mother. Their birthdays draw near and I am concerned about their inheritance. Kouga will make a strong leader for these lands; he has grown strong and handsome like his father." 

Likio nodded, "Both have grown strong and handsome, m' lady."

"Yes, but Raiku is not a leader, he is alone most days and prefers it that way. If I were to make him leader of a pack, the pack would have a very difficult life."

"It is true he is not a leader. Nor is he likely ever to be. But yet, he might do well with a small pack, with a smaller territory," Likio said trying to persuade her troubled Alpha.

"That is an interesting idea, Likio. I will consider it with good intent. He will receive his promised inheritance but as a smaller package. It might be best that way."

Likio nodded, "Will that be all?" Her Alpha nodded and motioned her away with a swipe of her clawed hand.

**

* * *

**

End Flashback/ Recite

* * *

"Later that week both received their inheritance and were explained their new duties. Raiku was given a pack of 30 and Kouga the rest. Raiku went out to the Far Western side of our lands and Kouga the Eastern side, where we live now. My mother went with Raiku and his pack; she trained a new apprentice, handed over her duties and passed peacefully in her sleep. Kouga and Raiku's mother went with our pack and passed away not long ago." Ginta and Hakkaku nodded both remembered the event very well. 

"I have never trained an apprentice nor taught any of my remedies to anyone since I taught Kouga and Raiku, some small potions, long ago. Raiku has found a mate and had his first litter; Kouga has not yet found a mate. Raiku pack was flourishing, as was and still is ours. But only one thing is different between his pack and ours." Ginta and Hakkaku looked at her eagerly waiting to hear what it was both leaning forward.

She spoke softly just loud enough to hear, "In Raiku's pack they are not treated like us. They are all ruled by him and under the commands of his few friends and his sons. They are in constant battle and all are trained as warriors including their women. Women are only kept from battle if they are pregnant. Daughters are not well cared for and sons are taken and raised with the men from day one." Ginta and Hakkaku's expressions were that of shock, anger and sorrow all combined. "They have one reigning chief besides Raiku and his name is Braynomaru."

Beside the three Tala squirmed and growled. Her talons grew and her fangs bared. Her slender eyebrows were knitted together as her eyes rolled then opened. Her deep brown-red eyes shown with life and anger. The ropes of boar ripped from her ankles and wrists. She sat up, her hair in wild locks. She spat out a single word voice thick with fury and venom, "Braynomaru."

* * *

Lupe- Yes, she is awake again. This time Kouga is there in the den. Will we finally get to know what happened to Tala? What was the significance of Likio's Tale? Find out on Chapter 8!

Please review.


End file.
